Total Drama TimeWarp
by YearOfZero
Summary: With the dawn of the Time Machine it inspires the producers of Total Drama another idea of a new season of Total Drama to give 1 out of 20 people a chance to win one million dollars! Apps Closed
1. Applications

Total Drama TimeWarp

Disclaimer: Does not own Total Drama, Chris, Chef or Blaineley… totally wish I did though. :I

Warning: I am bringing some ocs into the story, they are going to be part of the production crew but one will be Chris' love interest.

Okay so this is my first story EVER on and these seem to be really fun so I've decided to write one myself, hope you guys like it! :] Oh! And this is a bit AU so the idea of time travel isn't impossible anymore, but please make you characters modern since it's still starts in the present day.

Prologue: The red haired she-devil.

Chris sat calmly in his bubbling hot tub, his body slacked and proud muscles relaxed by the steaming hot water and running massage jets. The tv host let out his signature chuckle and stretched widely, "ahhh! I've missed you hot tub," he said grinning widely to the machine. Chef, who was sitting on the sofa reading a book (surprisingly enough), rolled his dark eyes for once again Chef was not allowed to enter the hot tub since it was Chris' hot tub, it was times like this the large man hated his boss and long time friend. That day was a very busy and probably most important day in Total Drama history; interns and engineers scurried about the flying machine, making sure it was in tip top for its distant into the fabric of time, which is still pretty crappy though.  
>Suddenly the sound of clicking heels clacked against Chris' ear drums, it was as if a ghost was right in front of him when his face went white and he sat up squeamishly, "wait! I know that sound… Oh no dude run!" but before he could jump out of the hot tub the door burst open only to reveal a slim peach skinned women with thick wavy dark scarlet red hair that reaches down to her mid-calves .<br>"**Chris what do you think you are doing, you're suppose to be filming already?**" hollered the unknown women as she marched over to the hot tub, he hair whipping around like fire as she glared intensely at the man with large seafoam green eyes. In turn Chris glared right back with the same hatred in those beady dots, he crossed his arms over his chest before retorting, "it's called **re-lax-ing, **something you chika have never heard about. Now my question is why are you even here Skye? Shouldn't secretaries be at their desk typing at their keyboard like they know what they are doing?" A sinister grin spread on her red lips andchuckled ever so cockily, "let me tell you a story Chris, when someone works really hard they get rewarded with certain things, so unlike you, I've been working my tale for the very day where I become – your boss."

*{x}*

"Stupid evil witch!" Chris, who was now standing in front of the Jumbo Jet, grumbled as the make up team was putting on his face, though squalling wasn't really helpful when blending in foundation however Chris could care less about that when his show was going to be taken over by the she-evil herself . "**This is my show**! I run the shots, what right do those ungrateful bastard have to make her director? I'm the one who got this show famous! Right?" demanded the not so happy tv host who was now swelling red with rage. The poor interns were at a lose for words, afraid to say the wrong thing and get fired, thankfully the very person who Chris was ranting about shooed them away to begin filming. "Aw, is Chrisy upset?" Skye inquired cockily, "well suck it up and put a smile on that face because we're filming in **5**…**4**…**3**…**2**..." and that was his cue.  
>"What up people! Its Chris back with a whole new season of Total Drama!" he announced cheerfully, it was as if he wasn't even blazing with anger at moment. He chuckled, "I'm back with a wicked new season, but check this out its set in past <strong>and <strong>future, so strap on your time traveling boots on because we're taking you back to the Renaissance, the wild west and even more time periods on **Total – Drama – TimeWarp**!" The redhead smiled once he finished before whistling loudly, "and that's a wrap! Now get back to work on the jet it should be ready for time travel by tomorrow!" she barked before turning back to her old time rival, "not bad Chris," Skye praised with a snicker when Chris let out an aggravated huff and stormed off. Skye leaned her elbow against Chef's massive arm as he joined in with the laughing, "Lady, I don't know who you are, but I like you!"

Here's a picture of Skye:

http : / / i215 . photobucket . com / albums / cc316 / kingdomheartsqueen / Sky . jpg just take out the spaces.

Quick summary, a long time ago Chris and Skye use to date, but after a messy break donned a ever lasting war between them, especially when both were competing for the hosting job on Total Drama Island, that hatred only increased when Chris got the job and Skye got the job as a secretary for the producers instead. Now finally she has a chance to make Chris squirm. Skye is known to be smart, cocky, smug, childish sometimes demanding and likes thing to be in order, she is always on a schedule and has to have everything perfect. She and Chris fight like Tom and Jerry, they despise working together on equal terms but they do have some things in common, like how they are both sadistic and love to think of crazy tortuous challenges.

Rules

1. None of these characters should know, or be related to the original cast. This means, I don't want to see characters that are: "Bridgette's best friend," or "Gwen's brother" or "Geoff's cousin." These characters should be totally new to the Total Drama world!

2. Please do not give me a character that's in already another story. OR one thats already in a tv show, so no south park clones or Naruto clones or anything like that! It's no fun writing like that, besides it's not that hard to create another character.

3: No, and I repeat, No Mary Sues, no body is perfect! Make them unique, their person. And certainly not a clone of the original cast. However you can use their body shape, example: "eyes like Gwen," I'm willing to take that if the rest is different.

4: Going back to rule 2 if your characters are unique then so should be their stereotype. I don't want a billion bad girls or Goths, [I'm not saying they won't be accepted] but I also don't want it to be super long and confusing.

5: Please fill THIS application below, don't not just copy and paste an old one, I know it's a bit long but bare with me and feel free to add stuff, I want these to be really descriptive so I am sure to play your characters right.

6: I do have a life so I cannot promise updates will be frequent, not to mention I'll have to do research about time periods, come up with challenges that fit in with the time period and then think of all the drama before writing it out, so that's a lot on my plate but I will try to update once a week so don't send me threatening messages to update faster. To prove you have read this you must answer this riddle, what is coming but not yet here.

7: Now please have fun, be creative and try to make some adults, I don't want just only teens! :D

Bio

Name:

Nickname:

Age [16-60]:

Stereotype:

Gender:

Sexuality:

Nationality [please be creative with this :P]:

Appearance [as detailed as possible]:

Everyday clothes:

Pajamas:

Swimwear:

Winter clothes:

Formal:

Personality:

What was life like before TDTW and why did you sign up for it:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Hobbies:

Talents:

Fears and why:

Friends:

Enemies:

Paired up:

If so then with who:

How will they act towards Chris, Chef, Sky:

Reactions to being voted off:

Reactions to winning:

How they act when introduced:

Who would they form an alliance with:

Do you have any ideas on how Skye should torture Chris?:

Addition tape [optional]:


	2. Incomplete Cast List

**Total Drama TimeWarp:**** Incomplete Cast List**

**Boys:**

Omar Stalin : Elderly Jock

Jose Muigel Tunac : Psychotic Genius A&I

Nikolai Kaminski: The (up and coming) Slasher Movie Actor.

Richard Adams : The Immature One

Hyo "JoJo' Joseph Yun : The stylish one

[Empty]

[Empty]

[Empty]

[Empty]

[Empty]

**Girls:**

Lexi Rider: The Rocker Musician

Pawnee : The Out Cast

Charlene Odette Louise Fletcher : The Mega-Diva.

Luna Valentine : The wise one

Maureen Witicker : The Apathetic Pianist

Yoshi Nariko : The Ninja's Daughter

[Empty]

[Empty]

[Empty]

[Empty]

This is the cast list so far, as you can see I still need five more boy and four more girl so please send in you application!

And Thank you to those who did, I'm sorry if some of you didn't make the cut but this wasn't first come first serve and yes the answer to the is Tomorrow, congrats to those who got it right, even if you didn't its alright you didn't have to know, it just proved to me that you read my rules! :]

Also if any of you have noticed I like to draw Total Drama characters so if any of you want me to draw your character please just PM me, you can use them in your character bios just so long you give me credit, I am super bored so this will be fun! :D


	3. Cast list finally done! :D

**Total Drama TimeWarp Cast List**

**Boys:**

Omar Stalin : Elderly Jock : 58

Jose "Joe" Muigel Tunac : Psychotic Genius : 17

Nikolai Kaminski: The (up and coming) Slasher Movie Actor : 25

Richard Adams : The Immature One : 21

Hyo "JoJo' Joseph Yun : The stylish one : 18

Bernie Verrion : The Bipolar one : 23

Jose Manule Tunac : The Quiet Inventor : 17

Jayden : The cool guy : 23

Zero : The Mischievous One : 17

Jaako Williams : The Strong Silent Type : 19

**Girls:**

Lexi Rider: The Rocker Musician : 19

Pawnee : The Out Cast : 16

Charlene Odette Louise Fletcher : The Mega-Diva : 17

Luna Valentine : The wise one : 22

Maureen Witicker : The Apathetic Pianist : 23

Yoshi Nariko : The Ninja's Daughter : 16

Jess Jones : indie scene : 16 :

Melody Brooks : Poetic Singer : 19

Anais Aceituno : The Sarcastic Rebel : 17

Emily "Emi" Carubana : The silent strange girl : 16

Okay that's it, finally got all of them! :D 

Congragts to you who got in! :] Sorry if you didn't but the reason was because I already had character similar to yours or I didn't like them, sorry again. ;P

But let's carry on shall we! Now that the cast has been picked I'd like a few things from you. First I'm thinking about bringing character six characters from the original Total Drama so please list the three boys and three girls that you'd like to see come back.

And then tell me how your character would categorize the friends, the enemies and love interests with the other characters or just how you'd think of all of them and how they'd act around them, either will do :]

So you guys do that while I write! Bye Bye for now! :D


End file.
